Perspective
by dancefleur
Summary: House of Anubis shorts. Chapter 7: Heads and Tails. There are two sides to Jerome. You have only met half of him. Chapter 8: Perspective. It's the story through our eyes. It's a story that never ends.
1. The Other Half of Me

1. __The Other Half of Me  
><em>_Nina's feelings for Fabian cannot be simply defined with one word.  
>Rated: K - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 90 - Published: 4-1-11 - Nina M.<p>

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><em>The Other Half of Me<em>_

He the one I see  
>He the one I know<p>

Every word that escapes his lips  
>My heart deciphers and cherishes their meaning<br>Every smile he smiles to me  
>Takes my breath with its beauty<p>

His ears that listen to what I have to say  
>His eyes that sparkle sees through me<br>His hands that hold mine touches my heart  
>His arms around me my home<p>

He the one I see  
>He the one I know<br>He the one I love  
>He the other half of me<p> 


	2. Look at Me

2. _Look at Me_  
>Mara finally understands why her body reacts weirdly around Jerome. Love.<br>Rated: K+ - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 120 - Published: 4-1-11 - Mara J.

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Look at Me<em>

My mind whirling and twirling  
>Filled with only you<br>My mind spinning

Then stop

My breath short and quick  
>Gasps for air<br>My breath falters

Then stop

My heart like hummingbird wings  
>Miss a beat<br>My heart stutters

Then stop

But I live and I'm alive  
>When you look at me<p>

In my mind  
>You're tattooed<br>The only one that never changes

Never stop

Oxygen fails to fill me  
>You're the air I need<br>The only one that makes me breathe

Never stop

You took my heart without warning  
>Now it beats for only you<br>The only one worth staying for

Never stop

So I live and I'm alive  
>Because of you<p>

I'll live and I'm alive  
>When you look at me<p> 


	3. Masquerade

3. _Masquerade_  
>Joy lost, but she'll keep her head high. She'll be alright… soon enough.<br>Rated: K+ - Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 125 - Published: 4-3-11 - Joy M.

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Masquerade<em>

Choices  
>He had his choice<br>He made his mind  
>He chose her<p>

Losing  
>I'm broken<br>At the bottom  
>Face down<p>

Pride  
>I strut down hallways<br>Head high  
>Eyes hard<p>

Blind  
>I walk in the dark<br>I grope my way  
>In this labyrinth of loneliness<p>

Stolid  
>The face I put<br>To face the faces I meet  
>They'll be fooled<br>I'm an actor

Eventually  
>I'll fool myself<br>I'd let myself believe  
>I've moved on<br>Hopefully  
>Someday I'd really be<p>

Soon  
>I don't know when<br>If that day would come  
>I hope it could<br>I know it would

Today  
>I forget<br>I am numb  
>I hide<br>I pretend

Tomorrow  
>I forgotten<br>I learned  
>I forgiven<br>I moved on

I'll be alright

For now  
>It's a masquerade<p> 


	4. Unrequited

4. _Unrequited_  
>Tomorrow she'll smile like everything's alright and laugh like it doesn't hurt. Her heart will beat like it's not broken. And she'll live like she's not dying. But right now she won't pretend.<br>Rated: T - Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,000 - Published: 5-21-11 - Mara J.

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Unrequited<em>

Your nose stung as thoughts run through your head. You try to see your paper but tears blur your view. As you shut your eyes, all you see is his face like an afterimage from staring at the light for too long. The light was the possibility— no, but the intangible dream of having him. Blind to reality just in time for it to hit you. _Stop_. You clear your mind because thinking hurts. Reliving it in your head won't do you any good. Empty your mind... Because the volume of the cylinder is 296 ml, and the top is 8 m in diameter, so the radius is 4. Square that and multiply to pi. 296 over the product, and he was smiling his smile at you when you panicked that your stapler was not there, so he held your hand and told you to relax, but his hand on yours make your heart beat so fast and _stop._

You try to not think only to leave more space for him to crawl back in, so you stop resisting. Instead, you just let the memories flow through and try not dwell on anything. But his smiling face fills you and that gash in your heart throbs a little harder. The pain is so overwhelming that you don't even notice your hand grip your pencil so tightly it breaks. The pointed edges dig into your palm as you watch it all in your head. In replay and in repeat. All your short encounters teasing you as you stared the boulder in the eye as it dangled threatheningly above your heart, waiting to strike. In hindsight, you saw it coming. It always came without warning. Actually, there were a million warnings you ignored. You always knew how totally improbable it was but you pretended not to, hoping it were true. But why the hell would he want you? You're a nerd, unknown. He's… at the top. You look down at your hands and you release the pencil that resembles your heart. You stare at your splintered palm as it bleeds. You can't reach him. He doesn't even see you.

You drop your broken, bloody pencil and give up on homework. You can't do anything in this... state. So you walk over to the mirror. You see a girl- a stupid girl- her black curls messy, spilling from the ponytail that tries to hold it. Her nose is red and puffy, same with her eyes. The sight surprised and scared you. You don't even see yourself in her anymore- in this heartbroken girl. If you didn't know, you wouldn't have recognized who she was. "You stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Your eyes drift to the photo of _her_ and him, hugging and smiling and it shreds the remnants of your already shattered heart. You see them laugh and stare at each other's eyes full of love and adoration, happy in their little world. They slowly lean in for a kiss and you watch, just watch from afar like always. But _she_ changes. _Her_ blonde hair turn darker and _her_ pale skin become tanner. _Her_ eyes are your eyes and _her_ lips- oh those lips that kiss him are yours. You see you. You're kissing him lovingly and contently. You watch enviously as the _ifs_ dance in front of you. All too soon, you part and he stares deeply into your eyes and you wonder what he sees, but realization hits him: you're not his boo. He pulls away awkwardly as you try to cling to him. He walks out of view leaving you heartbroken and sad and depressed and looking exactly like the girl in the mirror. You turn your attention to her, but when you look back to the picture, it's frozen again with _her_ and him hugging and smiling and happy.

You scorn the girl you see, and you can't bare the sight of her anymore. You throw yourself on your bed in defeat. You watch the flecks of dust in the air as they spin and twirl above you. Oh, how lucky they are. They don't have hearts to be broken. They don't have feelings to be hurt. You wish you were one of them. Just a tiny, insignificant fleck of dust floating in the air freely. Void of sadness, of insecurity, of desperation, of goals, of dreams, of happiness... of living. Just a tiny, insignificant fleck of dust. But the pain in your heart calls for your attention again not wanting to be ignored. Your breathing picks up a pace as sobs rise to your chest. Your hands hold a tight fist and your nails runs through your wounded palm but you don't care. The pain is minute to your dying heart. And it brings fresh tears to your eyes.

They fall but you let them. You let yourself cry tonight. You let yourself hurt and be miserable. You grab the music player from your nightstand and play the darkest and saddest songs you have. You turn up the volume until your ears hurt. The fast beat of the drums drown the beat of your enduring heart. You can't hear your thoughts through the blaring guitar. You won't even notice when _she_ came in the room and asked if you were okay. You'll deal with _her_ next time, but you'll cut _her_ some slack because it's not really _her_ fault. _She_ doesn't really realize _she_'s breaking your heart. He doesn't even realize he's breaking your heart. You dread when the morning would come and you'd have to face them at breakfast. Tomorrow you'll smile like everything's alright and laugh like it doesn't hurt. Your heart will beat like it's not broken. You'll live like you're not dying. But right now you won't pretend.


	5. I Would

5. _I Would_  
>If only I could love you forever, I would.<br>Rated: K+ - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 135 - Published: 6-18-11 – Nina M.

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>I Would<em>

If only I could smile as wide as the sea  
>I would<br>But I can only feel happiness when I'm with you  
>In my human heart<p>

If only I could call down angels to sing every time I see you  
>I would<br>But I can only tell you  
>In the way I kiss you hello<p>

If only I could gaze into your eyes deep enough to read your soul  
>I would<br>But I can only listen when you speak

If only I could hold you tight forever and never let go  
>I would<br>But I can only hold your hand

If only I could count time till it ends and call it mine  
>I would<br>But I can only love you now  
>And tomorrow and till I die<p>

If only I could


	6. I Can't

6. _I Can't_  
>If only I could love you forever, I would, but I can't.<br>Rated: K+ - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 120 - Published: 6-18-11 – Joy M.

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>I Can't<em>

If only I could be happy with you  
>I would smile as wide as the sea<br>But I can't

If only I could kiss you hello every time I see you  
>I would call down angels to sing<br>But I can't

If only we could speak and I would listen  
>I would gaze into your eyes deep enough to read your soul<br>But I can't

If only I could hold your hand  
>I would hold you tight forever and never let go<br>But I can't

If only I could love you now and tomorrow and till I die  
>I would count time till it ends and call it mine<br>But I can't

If only I could


	7. Heads and Tails

7. _Heads and Tails_  
>Because there are two sides to who I am, you only know half of me.<br>Rated: K+ - Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 180 - Published: 6-23-11 – Jerome C.

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Heads and Tails<em>

He sees the light  
>I hide behind him<p>

He meets everyone  
>I shy away<p>

He acts  
>I want him to<p>

He is composed and poised  
>I am temperamental<p>

He speaks  
>I say so<p>

He laughs  
>I make him<p>

He makes snide remarks  
>I disguise my insecure nature<p>

He pranks people  
>I camouflage my own shame<p>

He is brave  
>I am a coward<p>

He is the person I make him  
>I have the illusion of power because I have the illusion of control<p>

He, in truth, has control over me  
>I am merely a shadow<p>

He moves  
>I move with him<p>

He blocks the light  
>I will never get to see<p>

He is nothing without me  
>I am nothing without him<p>

He is the fruit of my past  
>I have become what I am because he exists<p>

His face is what I see in the mirror everyday  
>But he is a stranger<p>

He is my comfort  
>I fear him<p>

There are two sides to who I am  
>You only know half of me<p> 


	8. Perspective

8. _Perspective_  
>It's the story through our eyes. It's a story that never ends.<br>Rated: K - Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 200 - Published: 07-28-11 - All

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>... these circles that we pass never stops never breaks with no beginning and no end it's a trap but it's our life and it's the story through our eyes and it's the story that we tell and it's funny and it's tragic and it's life-changing and romantic and it's crazy and traumatic and a little problematic but it's wonderful and phenomenal because it's our story and it's magical and it's mysterious and annoying but mostly it's dramatic but even if we go the story will go on and on because we didn't start this so we can't finish it and generation after generation this adventure will continue and the mystery will never end and the magic will never cease because these circles that we pass never stops never breaks with no beginning and no end it's a trap but it's our life ...<p> 


End file.
